Tyrian Karkat Bloodswap
by ForgetfulMoa
Summary: this is a thing I saw a while ago and decided to write about. Basically a little look into tyrian Karkat and the beginning of an ADVENTURE!. The other characters have been blood swapped as well. Rated T for Karkat's language :l


You float in your hive, you are extremely bored, and floating around aimlessly you end up relaxing on your ceiling. Your name is Karkat Vantas and you have tyrian blood, the highest and most exquisite blood on the hemospectrum marking you as the next emperor of Alternia. Your hive is located deep in the ocean, a ridiculously large castle that you think is too fucking big to be convenient in any way. As a result you chose one of the floors to make your primary living space. Once you are finished raging at the inconvenient size of your hive you slowly fall back into boredom.

You eventually decide to visit your friend-neighbor; he is the only troll you have ever met in person, all of your other friends existing on your husk-top. He is a sea-dweller with violet blood, the caste below yours; he has served as your friend and rival ever since the two of you met. You often go on hunting expeditions together all over the ocean hunting for wandering lusi to cull and feed to your mother of a lusus; The Speaker of the Vast Glub Gl'bgolyb. She is possibly the most annoying lusus on all of Alternia for if she were to open her mouth and make a sound all life on Alternia would perish. Luckily this can be avoided by feeding her and by doing so you are saving your race on a regular basis.

You eventually reach your friend-neighbors hive, a large shipwreck on a small rocky island. You exit the water and grunt several curses underneath your breath as your regularly smooth movement becomes floppy and uncoordinated. You enter the hive without bothering to knock; inside a sea dweller turns to face you in surprise. Oh hey KK says Sollux Captor he has been doing something on his husktop and is apparently not at all surprised that the heir to Alternia has unexpectedly appeared in his hive. I'm bored you announce, which is met with a sigh from Sollux, why don't you go play with your cuttlefish he suggests, but you have already done that, and even the awesomeness of cuttlefish can get tiring after a while. You eventually decide to go hunt a lusus, a very enjoyable activity you both agree.

You wait as Sollux grabs his Ahab's Crosshairs an oversized harpoon gun that Sollux had come into position off through unknown means (he refused to tell you) you yourself pull out your golden trident of pokey doom, and the two of you set off on a hunting trip. After some extended traveling you see a dolphin lusus swimming and jumping around in the distance. Sollux aims and fires his gun, you speed up intent on spearing that lusus for all you are worth, the blue blast easily outruns you though, and blasts through the dolphin causing it to wail in surprise and pain. After a moment you fly out of the water and spear it with your trident, it falls back into the water and the two of you share a congratulatory high five. You then wrap the dead lusus in a net and start to head back. On the way you feel an almost feral rage building up inside you, you can almost taste the blood that is draining out of the lusus as you pull it along. You manage to keep your composure though and avoid swimming around in bloody water like a fuck ass. The thing you don't manage to contain however is the crazy ass grin that is threatening to rip your face apart.

You eventually reach deeper waters where your lusus is waiting; she quickly devours the lusus and then retreats even deeper into the murky depths. You then return to where Sollux is waiting and go your separate ways to return to your hives. As you swim home you allow your mind to wander, everything is fine until one thought randomly bursts into your head out of nowhere. You have fed your lusus in quick succession she will not require feeding for some time, why don't you take this chance to go to the surface. You falter for a moment but continue moving, Sollux often goes to the surface and asks if you would like to accompany him. However you always said no, and came up with some excuse like if you left there would be no one to feed your lusus, or some other lame ass excuse. The truth though is not something that you are not very proud off. Truth be told you are actually nervous . . . no scared to travel on land. In the water you are in your element nothing can touch you. But on land you are not, and wild beasts do not care for the hemospectrum. However as you swim home you somehow manage to persuade yourself that going to the surface would be an awesome idea.

Once you arrive home you come to another decision, you are going to have to cut your hair. It is ridiculously long, while underwater this is not a problem, but on land you know that it will be cumbersome and heavy. You swim into another room that has a large mirror on one of the walls. Looking into the mirror you see a young sea dweller with fuchsia freckles sprinkled across his face frowning back at you. You roll your eyes, causing you to notice your horns, they are ridiculously short and nubby not remotely emperor like by anyone's definition. You do not understand why the most important person on Alternia has the stupidest most ridiculously underwhelming horns, even Captor has more impressive horns then you do. You frown and then decide to stop dwelling on the problem. Pulling out a pair of scissors you start to cut your hair. After quite some time you finally feel happy with your new haircut. It is short and rather scruffy looking but it was the best you could manage under the circumstances.

You turn around to leave and get a face full of hair. You failed to notice that while you were removing your excess hair it did not magically vanish or something of the sort. Instead it remained floating around the room and is now threatening to strangle you. After some severe finagling you manage to make your way out of the room while trapping the hair inside. You then make your way back to your living quarters where you captchalogue some things you might need. You then make sure you have your trusty trident and make tour way out. Before you go, you decide to leave a message on your door so that someone can go out and find your corpse if you do not return alive.

Cursing your own stupidity you set out for land. After what feels like sweeps of swimming you see your goal in the distance. Land . . . if you weren't speeding through the water at such speed you would probably have a cold sweet but you are speeding through the water so you don't. Eventually reaching the beach you exit the water commending yourself on thinking ahead and removing your excess hair. You look around and see that surrounding the small beach is a dense forest. You take a deep breath put on a cloak and draw your trident. You brought this on yourself Vantas might as well man up and face it. You take one last look back at the water and make your way into the forest.

* * *

**This took way longer then it was supposed to :L**

**oh well I still like how it turned out**

**It will probably not be continued but that might change in the future :l**


End file.
